Nathan Kline Institute for Psychiatric Research (NKI) is a multidisciplinary research institute within the New York State Office of Mental Health and is affiliated with the NYU School of Medicine. NKI conducts a broad array of research, including basic and clinical studies of the causes of major mental illnesses (e.g., schizophrenia, Alzheimers Disease) and the evaluation of treatments. Numerous funded research programs at NKI rely on the use of experimental research animals (conventional and transgenic mice, rats, and non-human primates). NKI's Laboratory Animal Resource has expanded rapidly in the last six years and now requires the acquisition of a tunnel washer to maintain the high standards of sanitation needed to keep its large animal populations healthy and the facility functioning smoothly and efficiently. The increased population (from a daily census of 8,000 mice six years ago to 19,000 at present, with further planned increases) and the establishment of specific pathogen-free (SPF) housing and procedure rooms has stretched our present sanitation capacities to their limit. We are also requesting alteration and renovation funds for the renovation of a small area adjacent to our cage-wash suite, to include a new epoxy floor to repair damage and to tie this area and the cage-wash suite together. The A&R work will improve conditions for temporary dirty equipment staging, facilitate pre-cleaning chores, and optimize caging equipment sanitation and the efficiency of the requested tunnel washer. The requested equipment and A&R will enhance NKI's efforts to seek AAALAC accreditation successfully in the near future.